dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Heinrich Joseph Westcott
Heinrich Joseph Westcott (ハインリヒ・ジョセフ) is the Second Prince of the Absalon Imperial Family and is the Captain-General of the Absalon Military who serves as the most powerful soldier in the Absalon Empire. As a Prime Abyssal, Heinrich has command over all Abyssals, but second only to his father Lord Erion and his brother Azrael. For reasons unknown, Heinrich seeks Shido and Gohan to join the Absalon Empire as their top soldiers. Heinrich also serves as the Reinsfuhrer of the newly revived SS. He is also the twin-brother of Eva Westcott. Heinrich is also the Dark-Emperor of the 7th Multiverse while under the reign of his father Erion. Heinrich is the secondary antagonist of Dragonball: Next Future (alongside Azrael, Shido Black, Archon and Ostara). Personality Heinrich is a cold and cruel man as well as a manipulative individual who utilizes deception to achieve his goals such as when he manipulated Shido Black into causing havoc across the Future Timeline. Heinrich is also calculating and indifferent towards other people as he is completely focused on following orders from his father to take down an enemy before hand and shows no hesitation into killing his enemies. While not actually arrogant or cocky, Heinrich is also very overconfident about his abilities as during his fight with both Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 5 forms. Heinrich is also a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates and his family by their given names, similar to that of his father Erion. Heinrich is also completely calm and calculating, as he rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Also like his father, but when confronted, Heinrich is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking to, but unlike his father, Heinrich does show respect to those he is talking to. Heinrich is also a highly intelligent individual who is also calm, sophisticated, and arrogant due to his aristocratic upbringing. Heinrich has a sarcastic sense of humor and is often shown to distract his preys by luring them into long talks and asking them trap questions. In all of his conversation with other characters such as Shido, Heinrich proved that he could be extremely charismatic and very polite. Heinrch also predominantly apperas courteous and impeccable prince who appears to be very classy and observant to other people. But in reality, Heinrich is actually heartless, sadistic, sociopathic and ruthless when attacking others on his father's orders and constantly puts Isaac in danger for his own amusement. But despite his cold nature, Heinrich is very honourable as he does not kill any innocent people and is also very compassionate with his friends and family. He also holds great respect towards Shido, Vegeta and Gohan as he acts very polite to them and also goes as far as to rescue them from threats and even helping them. He also admires Shido for his good sportsmanship and sees him as the strongest opponent he has faced. Joseph even showed a measure of mercy to his opponents, he tends to offer his opponents a chance to surrender, escape and holding back his true strength until he deems it necessary. Heinrich also demonstrated he is very perceptive when it comes to people's mental and emotional state, especially in regards to his sister Katarina, as he is able to tell what kind of driving force is pushing someone. Heinrich is stoic and composed, constantly appearing emotionless and indifferent to most events. An expert in his craft, Hit shows great confidence and fortitude in any challenge presented before him. Heinrich also seems to be confident in his abilities. Much like his sister Katarina, Heinrich seems to like fighting strong opponents and also enjoys a true challenge, showing that he is a warrior at heart. He demonstrates his love for fighting from smiling from facing Shido's own competitive nature and sportsmanship, developing respect to him as the first person to make him fight seriously. Also despite being the highest ranking officer of the new SS, Heinrich is not a true believer in Nazi ideology as he admits he holds no personal animus towards Jewish people and that he is simply very accomplished into completing his objectives, suggesting that he follows orders. Powers and Abilities As a Prime Abyssal and the second eldest Son of Lord Erion, Heinrich is one of the most powerful Abyssals in existence, second only to his father Lord Erion, his mother Ostara Nightwalker Westcott and his brother Azrael. Heinrich is able to easily defeat Shido, Vegeta and Gohan in their Super Saiyan 5 forms and can easily overwhelm Beerus by only using 20% of his power. Heinrich is the most powerful general in the Absalon Military and the third strongest being in the Absalon Empire, only behind his father Lord Erion and his brother Azrael. Overall, Heinrich is one of the most powerful Abyssals in existence, even stronger than that of his twin-sister Eva Westcott who has power that is slightly higher than Super Saiyan 5 Shido. Heinrich is also said to be equal to Golcova in his Ultimate Vampyre Form. His power level is about 190,700,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a Prime Abyssal, Heinrich is the third strongest Abyssal in existence. Heinrich can easiliy defeat Gohan in his Super Saiyan 5 form and overwhelm both Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 5 forms. In his Super Saiyan Violet form, Heinrich's strength has increased to the point of being almost on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. He also easily defeated Beerus in direct combat. Superhuman Speed: As a Prime Abyssal, Heinrich is said to be one of the fastest Abyssals in existence, only exceeded by that of Azrael. He is able to appear behind Shido and Vegeta in a matter of seconds. Heinrich can also run from Earth to Planet Abyssal in a matter of seconds. Superhuman Durability: '''As a Prime Abyssal, Heinrich is able to withstand many powerful attacks from deities and Saiyans as well. He can easily endure Super Saiyan 5 Vegetas Final Flash without being fazed. '''Genius Intellect: '''Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Heinrich is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of the Seventh Universe, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many, including the God of Destruction Beerus. It is said that Heinrich's intelligence is on par with his father Lord Erion. As a Army Commander, Heinrich is a highly tactical and strategic leader. '''Space-Time Manipulation: Heinrich is able to manipulate, distort or bend the , the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. He can also create Space-Time dimensions. Godlike Fire Manipulation: Heinrich can manipulate the esoteric side of the flames that has magical properties, and are able to use it for various purposes, such as enhancing their physique, healing, teleportation. Control Over Death: '''Through unknown means, Heinrich gained dominion over the Grim Reaper Death and with him his service and powers. By using Death, Heinrich can summon undead enemies from the Underworld. '''Death Manipulation: '''Though not as potent as Azrael, Heinrich can decide, determine and manipulate the causes of death, allowing him to determine and control when, how, where, and why someone dies and even induce the circumstances/events that will lead to the targets appointed death. '''Planet Destruction: As a Prime Abyssal, Heinrich can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: As a Prime Abyssal, Heinrich can destroy an entire universe and everything on it. Techniques * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of his ki. * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Heinrich's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Wrath of the God of Destruction -''' Heinrich uses this technique after his father Lord Erion taught him. Heinrich holds out out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Heinrich creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Heinrich uses this technique after his father Erion taught it to him. * Arrow of Belial '- Heinrich puts his hands in the air in which he summons a sun-like energy sphere and then when he realises it then transcends into an range of energy arrows that can pierce anything insight. * '''Dimensional Break -' Heinrich can breach dimensions if he has enough power, and even managed to free himself from the prison Whis and the Supreme Kai of Time. * 'Dark Kamehameha '- A Technique similar to that of the Black Kamehameha, but more powerful and its Heinrich's version of the Kamehameha technique. Heinrich cups his hands in the signature Kamehameha stance, forming a light-purple ball of energy before firing a powerful beam of purple energy against his opponents. * '''Electro Eclipse Ball - Heinrich places his hands forward as if he were going to do a Flash Bomb attack, only he forms a sphere of deep black energy that has another gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a shot black trail of energy behind before it hits the target, very easily causing a nuke-sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. This is Joseph's ultimate attack in his base form. * Ultimate Dark Kamehameha - It is a more powerful variation of the Dark Kamehameha technique used by Heinrich in his Super Saiyan Rose form. Heinrich does the usual stance as the regular Dark Kamehameha technique but is more powerful and darker. Heinrich uses this technique against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. This is Heinrichs Ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan Rose form and is his strongest technique overall. Transformation Super Saiyan Violet Heinrich achieves this form, when he fully mastered Shido's and Gohan's power within him. Unlike Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Rose, Super Saiyan Violet is a unique form in the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form transformation lineage, as this form possesses purple hair due to Heinrich's heart being neutral. Much like the Super Saiyan Rose transformation, this form can only be achieved by Saiyans who are actual deities. Also to note, The aura resembles a flaming mixture of light and darkness, the clothing gains a bluish-purple hue and also glows with light-purple particles along with dark-pink electricity during the transformation. In this form, Heinrich is almost on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. His power level in this form is about 381,400,000,000,000,000,000,000. Abyssal God Heinrich achieved this form, after mastering his Abyssal powers. He appears with his hair glowing dark-purple and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, and is slightly thinner, similar to that of the Super Saiyan God transformation. Also, Heinrich's power has increased to the point of being superior to that of a Super Saiyan Blue 5, but weaker than a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 5. In this form, Heinrich can outmatch Shido in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 5 form, but is no match against Shido in his God of Destruction Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this form is about 2,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Heinrich and Shido - Heinrich seems to hold great respect towards Shido, even going so far as to call him 'Shido-Sama'. But however Shido seems to have respect for him, considering him to be one of the strongest fighters he has ever fought, but also wants to stop him at all cost. Heinrich and Gohan - Heinrich seems to be interested with Gohan and wants him to join the Absalon Empire. However, Gohan seems to consider him his greatest enemy ever since Cell, but also has a degree of respect towards him. Heinrich and Eva - Heinrich and Eva seems to share a really close relationship with each-other. Eva was shown multiple times to be infatuated with Heinrich or perhaps even had romantic feelings for him. Heinrich cares about her very much, but does seem to be quite indifferent towards her in most aspects. Heinrich and Ostara '''- Heinrich shows great loyalty towards Ostara and they seem to get along very well. Ostara also seems to acknowledge him as one of the greatest fighters in the Empire and heavily praises him. '''Heinrich and Erion - As the Emperor of the Absalon Empire, Heinrich is the First Prince and top subordinate. He frequently sends him out in missions to capture Spirits and Saiyans, which he trusts in him thatshe can accomplish despite the danger. Heinrich himself is loyal to Erion, though he does get annoyed at him sometimes for his laid back attitude towards urgent matters. Heinrich does show support for his goals though. Heinrich and Katarina - Heinrich shares a very good sibling relationship with Katarina and they get along really well. Heinrich seems to act as a mentor to her. Quotes "I am the God of Death." "One death is a tradegy and 1 million is statistic." "I traveled for this multiverse many times. I visited billions of planets, galaxies and universes." (To Horenzo) "I have expectations for you, captain. if it is up to you, then you will be able to recruit more Saiyans into our military and then extinguish planets that are insignificant to us all. If anything that is very difficult for you to accomplish, that call us if you like." "Chronoa's constitution was amended a thousand years ago and Zorn's Royal Settlement is no longer in effect." (To Kosho) "In the end lieutenant, you’re exactly the same as Flammenschwert, a mere toy for my father. A puppet with beautiful eyes the color of tea.” (To Shido) "Let us meet again, if you survive. Takamiya. I mean, Shido Itsuka." (To Shido) "It's all about self-satisfaction, Shido. It doesn't matter how hard you try, you just can't do it, there's no way you can change the world." (To Gohan) "You see Gohan, before creation must come destruction. If my soul stands in the way, then i'll toss it aside. Yes I have no choice but to move forward." "Diversification and globalization are the true keys to the future and with that we can open the doors to Absalon." (To Vegeta) "Our main objective is multiversal expansion. Through colonization, we have expanded our influence and knowledge throughout the 2nd, 5th, 7th and 8th multiverses and with that we have taken control most of the multiverses. Because of this, our military has greatly increased to the point that even smaller numbers of our soldiers are particularly comparable to that of a planet." "A defense in the Inquisition is of little use to the prisoner, for a suspicion only is deemed sufficient cause of condemnation." "Du nicht! Du bleibst hier!" "Man muss Ihre Vernunft in Frage stellen. Warum würden Sie sich der größten Errungenschaft in der menschlichen Geschichte widersetzen." (To the people of London in the 7th Universe of the 2nd multiverse) "I'd like to make an announcement to the world. London, England is under our jurisdiction. And from here on out, the prime minister is no longer has any authority. I have created a new Nazi Empire within this universe and I will continue to bring lead it into the future myself, bringing a new era of prosperity. And let me assure you all, this annexation will bring about new changes into this country and throughout. But let me give a moment of clarity to the resistance, anyone who chooses to stand in the way of the Absalon Empire will be annihilated." "London. America. The Moon. The creativity and labor of a million honest men shattered by their senseless ideological saboteurs. and Now you strike at the very foundation of our civilization."Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Abyssal Category:Saiyans